megatristar22_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie
Tristar22 Productions' movie-spoof of the 1992 Film Roman/Hanna Barbera film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie". Cast: * Tom - Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man (GeGeGe no Kitaro; 1985) * Jerry - Kitaro (GeGeGe no Kitaro; 1985) * Robyn Starling - Pan (Dragon Ball GT; 1996) * Phineas (Robyn's Boyfriend) - Kid Trunks (Dragon Ball Z; 1989) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Lickboot - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Ferdinand - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) * Dr. Applecheek - Hamegg (Osamu Tezuka) * Daddy Starling - Adult Gohan (Dragon Ball Z; 1989) * Pugsy - Chance Furlong/T-Bone (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Frankie Da Flea - Jake Clawson/Razor (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Captain Kiddie - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Squawk - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * The Straycatchers - Zander and Ed (Dinosaur King) * Droopy - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Patrolman - Inspector Gumshoe (Astro Boy; 1980) * Singing Alley Cat Gang - The Claws (Garfield on the Town) * Tom's Owner - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Moving Man - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Bulldog - Houndour (Pokemon; 1997) Scenes: * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Houndour Chases Rat Man * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 3 - Wham! Bam! Boom! * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 4 -Rat Man and Kitaro Meet the SWAT Kats/"Friends to the End" * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 5: Caught By Zander and Ed/The Claws ("What Do We Care?") * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 6 - Rat Man and Kitaro Meet Pan and Trunks/Pan and Trunks' Sad Story * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 7: Meet Claudia and Klaus Vorstein ("Money Is Such a Beautiful Word") * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 8 - Rat Man and Kitaro Vs. Dragon * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive!"/Caught By Claudia * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 10 - Ham Egg ("God's Little Creatures") * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 11 - The Great Escape * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 13 - Rowing the Raft * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 14 - Reward * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 15 - Syndrome and Hopper ("I've Done It All") * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Them! * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 17 - Syndrome and Hopper Chase Kitaro/Rat Man and Kitaro Save Pan * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 19: Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Finale * Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Trivia: * Both Sailor Moon and Tom and Jerry: The Movie were released in 1992. * This spoof will be in the loving memories of Henry Gibson (1935-2009), Howard Morris (1919-2005), Dana Hill (1964-1996), Tony Jay (1933-2006), Sydney Lassick (1922-2003), Don Messick (1926-1997), Tony Insana (1948-2017), Rip Taylor (1935-2019), Ed Gilbert (1931-1999), Greg Burson (1949-2008), and Charlotte Rae (1926-2018). Cast Gallery: Nezumi-Otoko_1971.JPG.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man as Tom Kitaro88.png|Kitaro as Jerry Pan-dragon-ball-gt-4.55.jpg|Pan as Robyn Starling trunks-dragon-ball-z-bio-broly-7.97.jpg|Kid Trunks as Himself (Robyn's Boyfriend) Claudia-vorstein-chipmunk-adventure-89.6.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Aunt Pristine Figg klaus-vorstein-chipmunk-adventure-0.24.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Lickboot Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account And Creator Spoof Category:Tristar22 Productions